You Shook Me All Night Long
by Evanna Adams
Summary: Dean and Castiel highschool AU. Castiel is just a little tipsy. A little. Just. A. Little. Dedicated to Betti(nekoshojo)! :D


**This one is a present for Betti! :) Aka, nekoshojo. Yes the awesome artist. Go check out her art. AGAIN.**

**She made me this: nekoshojo . tumblr image/39515563566 **

**~(*o*)~**

* * *

"Come on, Cas," Dean said, pouting his pretty lips.

"Dean, you know I can't," Castiel said, sighing and putting down his half-eaten burger back on the plate.

"You never do, Cas," he countered.

"And you know the reasons, Dean," Castiel said with a huff. Sighing, "Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because I'm tired of sitting at home."

"Then go on your own."

"Nothing's fun without you."

"Take that cheerleader girl who's head over heels for you."

"Shut up, Cas."

"What do you want me to say, Dean?"

"Loosen up like your brothers, dude. Gabe and Balth are always at parties."

"I'm nothing like them, Dean."

"Then learn from them."

Castiel gave him a hard look.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean said, sighing. "Look, I know what it's like for you but I just want to go to a party with my best friend for once. Just one party, Cas. If you don't like it, I'll drive you back."

Castiel let out a long, deep breath. "Fine. Fine, I'll go with you but just this once."

"Yes," Dean said, grinning. "You're the best, Cas."

Castiel smiled inspite of himself.

* * *

"Here," Dean said, handing Castiel a bottle of beer.

"Thanks, Dean," he said with a smile.

"You've never drunk before, have you?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"No," he replied, experimentally taking a sip from his bottle. "It's not as sour as I thought it would be."

Dean chuckled, clapping a hand on his back.

_Half an hour prior, Dean had picked Castiel up from home under the stern gaze of Castiel's elder brother, Michael. Michael set Dean's teeth to an edge, as if he wanted to devour Dean or make a body suit out of him. He was a strict man and kept his brothers on a tight leash since their father had abandoned them. The brothers' mother had passed away after giving birth to the youngest, Samandriel. Being the eldest, it came upon Michael to take care of his five brothers, Raphael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, and Samandriel. The latter four were close to each other. _

_"Be back by eleven," Michael had called after Castiel. _

_Castiel had nodded and quickly sat down in the car, scared that Michael would refuse for him to go altogether. Seeing the tension in Castiel's shoulder, Dean had drove off in a rush. It had taken three blocks for Castiel to lose the tension in his shoulders and the twitch in his neck._

* * *

Everyone was there. _Everyone._ Gabriel and Balthazar were, as usual, the stars of the night. They tried a couple of times to drag Castiel in with them but he refused every time and told them to let him enjoy the night with Dean. Dean smiled apologetically and took Castiel to the corner of the party with a couple of dancers and a few kissing couples.

Three beers later, Castiel was humming to the tune of the song playing. Dean was mouthing the words.

"Dean, can I share your beer?" Castiel asked, making a puppy face.

"Heh, cute but no. You're starting to get tipsy."

Castiel huffed and leaned back in his chair, frowning. Then, suddenly, as though struck with inspiration, he got up and started to pull Dean by the hand. He was smaller in size than Dean, but the captain of the swimming team was stronger than he looked.

"Wha-Cas?!" Dean cried, the beer bottle from his hand fell and the liquid started to seep into the carpet, as Dean fell into Castiel's arms.

Castiel's hold was strong and he held them up. Raising his hands up into the air, he started to dance to the rhythm of 'You Shook Me All Night Long'. Initially Dean stared at his best friend, dumbstruck, but soon he started to dance with him. They laughed, doing all the clichéd best friend I-can-only-be-stupid-with-you steps. Everyone was either too drunk or too busy to see them.

Castiel looked up at Dean's face, smiling. Dean grinned back. God (and Samandriel) knew how much he loved Dean Winchester and how huge a crush he was harboring for him. It had been years since Castiel had realized that he was gay for his friend but Dean Winchester was the straightest man he knew. Sure, he was close to him and did a few things, like fangirling over Doctor Sexy M.D., that made Castiel doubt it, but every week Dean came with a new arm candy and Castiel just wasn't brave enough to ask him. Besides, Dean was an amazing and benevolent friend, Castiel wouldn't dream of losing that in a million years.

Tonight? Well tonight, Castiel could be anyone and he could get away with it. He was confident and sure. His movements were slick and gracious. At least, that's what he thought. Three beers for a new drinker were enough for him to think so.

He rose his hands up to sway them with the music and then, dropped them to land forearm-first onto Dean's shoulders. He gave Dean a smile and kept dancing with his forearms still on Dean's shoulder. He put entwined his hands behind Dean's head, pulling him closer. Surprisingly, Dean just smiled and put his hands on Castiel's waist. Some coherent part of Castiel's brain was shouting because his straight friend was close dancing with him. As if on cue, 'Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore' started to play. Dean's cheeks reddened and he looked away but did not pull away.

Emboldened, Castiel started to lean upwards towards Dean. Dean leaned down. An inch apart now, Castiel stared into his eyes looking for permission. Something like a light switched on behind Dean's eyes.

To the words 'It's time to bring this ship into the shore; And throw away the oars, forever', Castiel kissed his best friend. Dean kissed back. It was nothing but chaste kissing but it send Castiel's whole body tingling. One of his hands carded through Dean's hair and the other fisted in his shirt. Gently, Dean tugged him towards the couch; Castiel followed not breaking the kiss. He sat down in Dean's lap, straddling his thighs. Dean's hands closed around his waist, one fist idly drawing circles in the small of Castiel's back.

Castiel bit Dean's lower lip, forcing him to open his mouth. He gasped and Castiel slid his tongue into Dean's mouth. Their tongues brushed and entwined. With a smacking sound, Castiel pulled away slightly, not losing contact and dived in to taste every inch of Dean's mouth. Dean seemed to be doing the same. He tasted of beer, cheese and… Castiel must be imagining but the only word that came to his mind was freedom. He pulled away to breathe and joined their foreheads together. His hand cupped Dean's cheek.

"I always assumed you were straight," Castiel panted.

"Same here, man."

Castiel chuckled. "I kept away from dates in an attempt to get noticed by you."

"And I kept getting them to get you jealous."

Castiel blinked akin to a cat being petted, when Dean ran a hand down the side of his face. Dean chuckled. Castiel smiled at him. He pulled him in for a kiss again. Castiel pulled away and lay kisses over Dean's jaw, moving down over to his neck to nip at his pulse point. Dean was making delicious moans.

"I hate to do this, Cas, but don't you think we should take this somewhere private?" Dean whimpered, his hips bucking at Castiel's well-placed nip.

Castiel jumped off of him with cat's grace and pulled him up again.

"You seem to love doing this," Dean said with a grin.

Without a response, Castiel pulled him through couples and dancers, up to the first floor of the house. Whichever door they opened, their eyes were met with couples at different stages during sex. Castiel wasn't even that drunk as to do it in public. Finally, they found what looked like a closet with one empty wall.

Castiel, roughly, pushed Dean against the wall and started to work on the pink bruise he had started downstairs. With nimble fingers, he all but, ripped Dean's shirt off him. He moved down to the exposed skin of Dean's neck, nipping at it. Dean gasped, his hips bucking.

"C-Cas," he murmured, brokenly.

Castiel was following a pattern against Dean's neck and collarbone; kiss, nip, suck. All Dean could do was moan and buck his hips, looking for friction. Castiel pinned Dean's hands above them when he tried to rub palm against himself. He wanted to get to know Dean, every curve of his body, he had waited so long. He pulled away to see the spattering of pink bruises along Dean's neck and collar bone. He sighed when Dean looked desperately at him. The rest foreplay would have to wait for another time.

He moved down kissing along the mid-rib, all the while his hands undoing Dean's jeans. He pulled them down with his boxers. He heard a gasp from Dean. Dean's fingers closed around his hair. He looked up once to meet the dilated green eyes. The view was familiar, having seen it a million times in his dreams but so surreal and way better than his imagination.

He clamped his hands around Dean's thighs and took the red head into his mouth. Tasting the salty precum, he licked a stripe on the underside. Still not done with the teasing, he mouthed at Dean's balls. It earned him a moan and a rather painful tightening of fingers in his hair. He grinned up mischievously at Dean who gave him a reproachful look. Obliged, Castiel took his again into his mouth, little by little sucking the whole of him in. Every flick of his tongue and every suck meant a breathy gasp or a delicious moan.

This was all too enjoyable for Castiel and his pants felt a few sizes too tight now. He unzipped his pants and pulled down his briefs, to let his cock out. He gasped against Dean's cock. Wrapping his fingers around his own, he started to thrust.

Soon the whole of Dean was sheathed inside Castiel's mouth. He sucked, his cheeks hollowing out. Dean gasped, brokenly and his hips bucked. A few more sucks, a couple of masterful flicks of the tongue, a change of angle or two; and Dean was ruined.

"Cas," he said, brokenly, trying to pull Castiel's head away.

But Castiel remained adamant, slapping his hand away. He pulled Dean out, until only the head of his cock remained. He started to suck again. It wasn't long before Dean came with a long drawn-out moan. Castiel swallowed, obediently and followed soon enough, painting the floor and Dean's shoe.

Castiel pulled away, panting. Dean tried to pull him up but his arms felt too weak. Instead, he sank down beside Castiel. He pulled him onto his lap and kissed him. Castiel kissed back, slumping against him. The kiss was short and Castiel's rumpled hair found abode under Dean's chin.

They sat there for a while, in each other's embrace, not finding in them to get up, partly because they were tired and partly because it was all too good to be true.

"Wow," Dean murmured, after a while.

Castiel huffed out a laugh.

"We should go," Castiel said, but neither of them moved.

After another few minutes of peace, Dean finally sighed and showed Castiel his watch.

"It's ten to eleven, man. I gotta get you back home."

Something in Castiel's heart sank. He didn't want to leave. What if this was just a mistake for Dean?

Castiel's panic must have shown in his eyes because Dean pulled him in for a kiss and murmured, "I'll never leave you, Cas. You're my best friend."

Sighing contentedly, Castiel pulled away and got up.

"We made quite a mess," Dean chuckled, getting up too.

They dressed and left the party, hand in hand.

* * *

Years later, whenever they were asked who had made the first move, Dean said it was him because he got Castiel to the party and it was he who introduced him to beer. Castiel just smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**Please review. I'll give you a pie this time.**

**Also thank you everyone for your response for Little Talks. It was overwhelming. 3 **


End file.
